Super Hedgehog/Credits
MPAA Rating Opening Credits Michael Shires presents A Amblin Entertainment Production in association with Carnival Pictures A Joe Dante Film Super Hedgehog Closing Credits Directed by Joe Dante Produced by Robert Wallace Chris Rogers Steven Spielberg Associate Producer: Brad Weston Executive Producer: Michael Shires Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Written by Gavin Scott and Adam Rifkin Music Score by Jerry Goldsmith Based on the Characters Created by Don Taito Production Design by David L. Snyder Art Director: Maurice Nelson Director of Photography: Jamie Anderson, A.S.C. Film Editors: Marshall Havey and Michael Thau Starring Colin Firth Judi Dench Pierce Brosnan Alec Baldwin Robert DeNiro Tommy Lee Jones Hugh Laurie Hank Azaria Ralph Fiennes Uma Thurman Sean Connery William Shanter and Julia Roberts Scrolling Credits Screenplay by Ted Elliott Terry Rossio Tim Hauser Story by Michael Finnell Colin Wilson Crew Second Unit Directors: James Devis Dean Semler Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson Production Manager: Thomas Musker Production Co-ordinator: Bernard Edwards 1st Assistant Director: Andrea Taylor Camera Operators: Mike Genne Bob Stevens Mike Brewster Martin Foley Camera Assistant: Paul Smith Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Set Designers: Timothy Galvin John P. Goldsmith Geoffrey S. Grimsman Clare Scarpulla Kathleen Sullivan Tim Eckel Nancy Mickelberry Bruton Jones Set Decorator: Beth Rubino Executive Music Producer: Chris Mountain Lighting Director: Rob Kitzman Camera Team: Tony Etwell Ross Oglethorpe Tristan Mullane Grip: Joe Smythe Gaffer: Sonny Burdis Rigging Gaffe: Mike Chambers Continuity: Elisabeth West Online Editor: Matthew Hall Dubbing Mixer: Ian Tapp Script Supervisor: Lissa Ruben Production Accountant: Alan Cassie Supervising Art Director: Brian Bailey Music Supervisor: Richard L. Wallace Music Co-ordinator: James Davies Second Assistant Director: Richard Whelan Callum McDougall Casting by Michael Wallace Cast: Stunts Visual Effects Film Crew Puppets Second Unit Film Crew Visual Effects Department Creative Producer: Richard Celador Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: Dickie Bamber Assistant Set Decorator: Marina Morris Creative Editor: Kevin Lima Still Photographer: Alex Bailey Electrician: Chris Bailey Rigger Trainee: Vincent Bloor Matte Artist: Mary Spargo Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Script Editors: Hugo Weng Alison Fisher Karen Wilson Patrick Barrett Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Other Crew Set Supervisor: James Smith Set Dressers: William Alford Charlene Hamer Russell JonesEric Skipper Creative Consultant: Paul Winchell Stunt Co-ordinator: Riky Ash Makeup Artist: Lynda Armstrong Hair Stylist: Suzanne Stokes-Munton Hairdresser: Daphne Vollmer Sound Designer: Gary Rydstrom Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Music Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic and Skywalker Sound Grip and Lighting Equipment by Lee Lighting Ltd. Special Effects Company by The Magic Center Company and Moving Picture Company Sound Assistant to the Producer: Kevin Rogers Color Timers: Terry Claborn Jim Passon Special Thanks Ron Lynch Negative Cutting by: Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Technical Constulants: Visual Development Facilities Filmed at New York City and Los Angeles, California Songs "Trouble" Written by Carolyn Askew Jacqueline Blake Conall Fitzpatrick Performed by Shampoo "Wannabe" Music by Victoria Beckham Melanie Brown Geri Halliwell Melanie Chisholm Emma Bunton Matt Rowe Richard Stannard Produced by Matt Rowe Richard Stannard Performed by Spice Girls "Recipe for My Love" Words and Music by Danny Janssen Assistant Constulants Puppets by Playboard Puppets and Movable Features Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater Original Soundtrack Available from Prints by American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals and/or talking objects were harmed in the making of this film. No. 19601 © 1996 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved (Post-credits stinger) Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Opening credits Category:Closing credits Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Deluxe Category:MPAA/Other Category:Motion Picture Association Of America/Other Category:Kodak Motion Picture Film/Other Category:Panavision/Other Category:DTS/Other Category:Post Credits Category:Post credits Category:Post credit scenes